Recently portability is becoming important for such an optical apparatus as a digital still camera, and in order to implement smaller size, slimmer construction and a wider angle, a zoom lens, which is an image-capturing lens, is becoming smaller and has a wider angle. In this state, a zoom lens having an optical element, which can deflect an optical path about 90°, in a part of a lens system has been devised. If such a zoom lens is installed, the lens portion does not protrude from the camera main body when the zoom lens is shifted from a stored state to an operation state, and portability is superb even in the operation state. The zoom lens also contributes a lot to decreasing the size and thickness of the camera. An available zoom lens like this is a six-lens group type zoom lens (positive, negative, positive, positive, negative, positive) having, in order from an object, a first lens group having positive refractive power, a second lens group having negative refractive power, a third lens group having positive refractive power, a fourth lens group having positive refractive power, a fifth lens group having negative refractive power, and a sixth lens group having positive refractive power, for example (e.g. see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-94136).
However in such conventional zoom lenses, a lens which has a wider angle of view and higher zoom ratio, while maintaining excellent optical performance, is demanded.